


Anytime

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has bad skin and Lance helps, M/M, Season 3, Trust, skin care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “It’s just skin,” Keith bites out, balling his hands into fists. “It’s not like I can help it.”Keith expects Lance to be huffy and insult him in some way, but weirdly enough Lance’s face twists into a hurt expression, as if Keith just stabbed him with his words.“No, it’s not just skin, Keith,” Lance starts,” I’m offering to help.”The urgency in his voice surprises Keith, and the sympathetic, soft look in Lance’s eyes makes his heart lurch up into his throat, forming a lump Keith can’t swallow down.“It’s just because I’m stressed,” Keith chokes. “It’ll get better on its own.”





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :D I'm back with another smaller thing as I'm still editing the big one I just recently finished writing! :) I wasn't quite sure if I should post this one because it's just really self-indulgend and kinda a personal vent as well ahaha In the last year I've been dealing with skin problems due to a change of medication and I thought: "Hey! Why not project my issues onto my favorite characters!"
> 
> So this is why I wrote this and tortured Keith! This isn't exactly a fun "Spa treatment" fic though and I finally had some room to put all my skin care knowledge into this! My sis is a beautician so all of these tipps are legit LMAO 
> 
> To all of you who're also dealing with this: you're beautiful, and awesome, and I love you <3

* * *

 

Keith is bouncing his leg restlessly as he tries to listen to Shiro and Allura. The need to interrupt them is sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he’s keeping his mouth shut. Keith already butted in twice and it was not appreciated. The team decided on a strategy to take on Lotor – a strategy Keith didn’t like at all, but he bowed to the will of the rest of the team. He knows that his criticism isn’t useful at this point in the plan, but he can’t help his nature.

Lotor didn’t make his move yet and Keith is on the edge of his seat.

Both metaphorically and physically.

“I still think the best course of action would be to look out for distress beacons in order to form new alliances.”

Keith bites his lips, trying his best not to chime in again. He knows that Allura would probably kick him out if he says another thing.

But the last time they went after a signal they fell right into a trap. If they would just take out the _source_ , it would be so much easier to form alliances.

“Stop that,” Lance hisses near his ear, and Keith almost flinches. He turns to look at Lance in annoyance, opening his lips to ask what he wants, when Lance raises his hand to swat at Keith’s.

Keith is stunned into silence.

Not because the slap hurt - it wasn’t meant to harm him after all.

Lance slapped him to stop Keith from scratching his cheek.

He flushes in embarrassment as he sees the scrutinizing look Lance sends him.

Keith squares his shoulders, plants his hands on the table, and turns away without saying a word. Humiliation is curling tightly in his chest, and he starts drumming his fingers on the cold surface of the table.

He looks around quickly, happy that no one seems to have noticed their quiet exchange. Keith would have been mortified if Lance had alarmed all of them, but at least he had the decency to be quiet about it.

The thing is: Keith has bad skin - always had ever since he hit puberty.

It gets worse when he’s stressed, and lately his face has practically started blooming with red swollen spots. He hates it, but it’s not like he can help it - or fight the urge to scratch his itching skin.

The whole Voltron situation is just getting to him more than he’d like to admit. Keith is still not sure about his place on the team. Right now, he’s the pilot of the black lion, but with Shiro back at the castle their dynamics are a bit … jumbled.

“Okay, I guess that’s it for now,” Shiro suddenly speaks up. “We’ll talk about this in more detail tomorrow. You’re dismissed.”

Keith sighs. At least Lance distracted him long enough for the meeting to end without Keith blowing up at Allura and Shiro again. That wouldn’t have helped their situation at all.

Keith pushes back his chair with a loud squeak. Hunk and Pidge are already at the door, chattering about this and that. Keith doesn’t have the patience to keep up with them right now, so he decides to hit the training deck. He really wants to finish reading that book Coran translated for him, but he doubts he can sit still long enough to do that. Blowing off some steam seems like a better idea.

He’s halfway down the hall, when he hears footsteps, approaching quickly.

“Keith!”

Keith exhales heavily through his nose and closes his eyes. The last person he needs right now.

“Hold up!” Lance urges, when Keith doesn’t slow down.

He groans quietly but stops.

“What?” he asks curtly and turns.

“We need to talk.”

Keith’s stomach drops when he sees the serious expression on Lance’s face. The last time Lance came to him like that was when he felt insecure about his position on the team – a feeling Keith now understands better than before.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance takes a deep breath and his gaze softens as he takes a careful step forward.

“First of all, I want you to know that I’m just trying to help.”

If Keith was worried before, he’s downright nervous now.

“Lance, what’s going on,” Keith presses, brows furrowing. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Lance asks, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “No! I mean, yeah! I’m fine! This isn’t about me, it’s about you.”

“About me?” Keith asks dumfounded.

“About … this,” Lance says, and lifts a hand to gesture at Keith’s face.

Keith stares at him, sees how Lance’s face scrunches up in a grimace as if he’s waiting for Keith to blow up on him - and then it sinks in.

Lance is talking about his skin.

Keith’s chest goes tight and he can’t help the way his stomach churns.

“What the _fuck_ , Lance, I thought it was something serious,” he snaps.

Lance looks taken aback by the harshness of his words, but attack is the only defense Keith knows when he’s feeling insecure. He never expected Lance to approach him about something like this.

“Wh- oh man, I’m sorry, “ Lance stutters. “I just didn’t want to kick in the door with this. It can be a sensitive topic and I —"

“It’s just skin,” Keith bites out, balling his hands into fists. “It’s not like I can help it.”

Keith expects Lance to be huffy and insult him in some way, but weirdly enough Lance’s face twists into a hurt expression, as if Keith just stabbed him with his words.

“No, it’s not just skin, Keith,” Lance starts,” I’m offering to help.”

The urgency in his voice surprises Keith, and the sympathetic, soft look in Lance’s eyes makes his heart lurch up into his throat, forming a lump Keith can’t swallow down.

“It’s just because I’m stressed,” Keith chokes. “It’ll get better on its own.”

Keith doesn’t wait for a response. His cheeks are burning in humiliation as he turns on his heels. He sure as hell isn’t going to cry in front of Lance because of this.

“Keith!” Lance yells after him. “You can come to me if you change your mind!”

Keith raises his shoulders and picks up the pace.

He really would’ve thought that Lance would be more sensitive than this.

* * *

It doesn’t get better.

In fact, it gets worse. Way worse.

Keith’s face hurts, and itches and he feels downright miserable.

He stares at his own reflection and prods at his cheek and chin. They’re blotched red and swollen. It’s gotten so bad that even Shiro – _Shiro_ – mentioned it. Keith knows that he doesn’t look pretty, but he’d never expected people to care about this at all.

Or that it would affect himself this much.

Keith blinks angrily as he feels tears sting at the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t like the helpless look he sees reflected in the mirror, and his stomach drops every time he takes in the angry red on his pale skin.

He hates this.

He hates the weird, sympathetic looks he gets.

He hates feeling self-conscious.

He hates that he just can’t _stop_ picking at his skin, making it worse.

Keith swallows thickly and his chin wobbles as he tries to hold back the sob that’s threatening to escape.

He needs help.

But that means that he has to swallow his pride, which is kind of hard with the big lump of self-pity blocking his throat.

Keith takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Lance also came to him when he was feeling insecure and vulnerable – and he did offer his help. Keith just has to take the helping hand stretched out right in front of him. He opens his eyes and lets out a long breath.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

The three steps from his room to Lance’s are the hardest thing he’s ever done. Which is kind of hilarious considering that they’re fighting in an intergalactic war.

Keith’s heart is racing wildly in his chest, making it hard to breath, but he made up his mind. His stomach still rushes to the floor when he raises his hand and knocks.

“Lance? It’s me, Keith,” he says like an idiot. As if Lance wouldn’t recognize him by his voice.

The door whooshes open, and Keith stumbles a step back, taking in the look of sheer surprise on Lance’s face.

“Keith, buddy! What can I do for you?”

Apparently, Keith looks miserable enough that Lance doesn’t tease him even the tiniest bit. Somehow this makes Keith’s shoulders slump in defeat. He averts his gaze and stares at his shoes.

“I need help,” he croaks, and winces when he hears the broken sound of his voice. He bites his lips as embarrassment rushes through his stomach like a cold wave. _Who cries over something like this?_ he thinks and prepares himself for the laughs and taunts – but nothing like that happens.

Instead, Lance lets out a soft sigh and steps aside.

“Come in.”

When Keith lifts his head, he’s met with gentle eyes and a knowing smile. He only hesitates for a second before he steps into the room and lets the door slide shut behind him.

Keith stops two steps in, wringing his hand awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to say, and his heart starts racing again, sending waves of anxiety and panic down into his stomach.

Suddenly a warm hand wraps around Keith’s, and he almost stumbles over his own feet when Lance pulls him forward.

“God, you _finally_ showed up, I was waiting for you, you know?” Lance starts rambling, and Keith can only stare at the back of his head with wide eyes.

“Took you long enough,” Lance huffs, pushing the button to open the door to his small bathroom. “I stocked up on everything the last time we went to the mall, so don’t worry I’m prepared,” Lance babbles on and on, not even giving any room for an awkward silence.

“Here, sit,” Lance says and pushes Keith down to a small stool in the brightly lit bathroom. Keith blinks up at the white lights surrounding the mirror. He doesn’t have those in his room.

Keith watches Lance’s back as he rummages through a small shelf that is filled with colorful basket and bottles. Keith’s bathroom doesn’t even have a shelf.

“Okay, first let me get this mullet out of the way,” Lance mumbles, as he turns around, and Keith instinctively flinches back when Lance leans down with something in his hand.

“Geez, relax, it’s just a hairclip,” Lance snorts.

The hand that is brushing Keith’s bangs out of his face is surprisingly careful, but Keith still squeezes his eyes shut at the touch.

“Oh wow,” Lance whispers, which prompts Keith to open his eyes, “Your hair is even more ridiculous like this,” Lance says with a wide mischievous grin.

“Fuck you,” Keith spits, without any heat behind it and Lance laughs. A small smile tugs at the corner of Keith’s lips. 

“It kinda suits you to be honest,” Lance giggles, and Keith doesn’t have enough time to process those words, because Lance pulls out another tiny stool – really where does he keep all that stuff – and plops down in front of it.

“Now,” Lance states, clapping his hands together, “let’s see what we’re working with.”

Keith’s stomach drops, and his fear and discomfort must be clear on his face, because Lance’s eyes melt into a soft and understanding expression.

“Relax, I’m here to help, remember?” Lance says reassuringly. Keith doesn’t answer, only gives a small nod that seems to satisfy Lance because he smiles and leans in.

Lance’s eyes are roaming over his face, taking in all the blemishes and marks Keith so desperately wants to hide. He can feel heat rise to his cheeks - both out of embarrassment and the close proximity of Lance’s face – so he closes his eyes.

Lance hums, and Keith flinches when careful fingers touch his chin, tilting his head from left to right.

Lance sighs. “This is pretty bad,” he whispers, and Keith’s shoulders tense.

“I know,” he snaps, regret raising in his chest the moment the words are out of his mouth. Lance is trying to help and he’s acting like a bratty kid.

Lance sighs again. “I was worried about you for a while now, you know.”

Keith opens his eyes at that, and sees the deep frown etched into Lance’s brow.

“This must be uncomfortable as hell. Infections like that hurt like a bitch and your skin is so dry it must be really itchy,” Lance says, pulling a face that looks almost apologetic.

As if it’s his fault.

Keith’s chest feels tight, and he’s still embarrassed – but Lance is right. He doesn’t trust his voice right now, so he clears his throat to get rid of the lump that’s starting to form again.

“But don’t worry,” Lance says, straightening up as he pats Keith shoulder with one hand, “I’ll work my magic and soon you’ll feel ten times better!”

His smile is so dazzling and confident, that a chuckle slips out of Keith’s mouth.

“I’m in your hands then.”

Lance puffs out his chest in pride.

“Leave it to me!”

Keith shakes his head with an amused smile on his lips. This boy and his dramatics.

“ _Now,_ let’s see,” Lance says, whirling around in his seat to rummage through his baskets. “I’d really love to exfoliate your dry skin, but that would be bad,” Lance sighs, probably more to himself, but it piques Keith’s interest.

If Lance is doing this for him, he might as well humor him just a bit.

“Why?”

“Hm?” Lance asks absentmindedly as he keeps rummaging in the shelf.

“Why would it be bad?”

“Oh,” Lance says as he finally turns around again, a small tube in his hand. “You have a few pustules, and if you use a grainy peeling you’ll just spread the pus all over your skin and make it worse,” Lance explains, and Keith can’t help but pull a grimace at his words.

Lance laughs as he squeezes a transparent fluid onto his palm. “At least you won’t see how I’ll open them later,” he states, and Keith makes a disgusted sound from the back of his throat.

“Open them?”

“Yeah. Now shush, close your eyes,” Lance says, cutting off the conversation as he scoots closer.

Keith obeys, but he still flinches when cold fingers touch his skin.

“Sorry,” Lance whispers. “Cold fingers.”

He starts rubbing small circles into Keith’s skin, his fingers careful as they expertly glide over his face, and soon enough Keith finds himself relaxing into the touch.

The silence between them isn’t exactly uncomfortable, but Keith still feels a little weird, sitting at another person’s mercy.

“What is this?” he asks, and Lance’s amused exhale is a warm puff of air on his skin.

“Eager to learn, aren’t we?” Lance teases, but continues anyway, “This is a light washing oil, it gets rid of all the gruff, dirt and sweat on your face. You know the stuff that’s clogging up your beautiful pores. You use this before using a regular cleanser, so it will be more effective and can go deeper into your skin.” Lance pauses for a second, then adds. “If you don’t have this kind of oil you can just wash your face twice just to be sure.”

Keith raises his eyebrows at that, not realizing that Lance is looking at him until Lance smooths them down with his fingers and giggles.

“W-Why do you know all this stuff?” Keith asks, voice breaking in embarrassment.

Lance hums in thought, and suddenly his fingers are gone. Keith feels how Lance gets up from his seat, hears the tab running, and some splashing sounds, before Lance sits down in front of him again.

“I used to get bullied for my skin.”

Keith’s eyes snap open.

“ _What?_ _”_

“Keep your eyes closed!” Lance scolds, and Keith quickly does as he’s told.

This time the silence between them stretches like gum, and Keith can feel it like a pressure on his chest. He flinches when a wet and warm fabric carefully glides over his skin, washing away the remaining product on his face.

When Lance is done, Keith carefully opens his eyes again.

“But your skin is flawless,” he says, and Lance snorts in amusement.

“Awww, thanks, Keith,” he coos, dramatically batting his eyelashes, which makes Keith roll his eyes.

Lance turns to his shelf again, picking up a pump dispenser, and Keith presses his lips into a thin line. Seems like he hit a sensitive topic.

“My skin was really bad when I hit puberty,” Lance suddenly says, looking down at his hands as he pumps a blue liquid onto his fingers. He rubs his hands together, creating a white foam on his palms.

“Even worse than yours right now,” Lance muses as he looks up into Keith’s face.

“Well thanks,” Keith deadpans, and Lance chuckles.

“I learned everything about skin care back then to make it better,” Lance explains. “Close your eyes.”

Keith does, and this time he doesn’t flinch when warm fingers press carefully into his skin.

“I’m so clinical about my skin-care routine, because I don’t want it to get worse again,” Lance adds.

Keith lets those words sink in. He never expected any of this. He just thought that Lance was a bit narcissistic; obsessed with being pretty for the ladies. Shame settles heavy into his stomach. He wants to apologize for thinking that way, but he doesn’t.

“So, I have a pretty good idea how you’re feeling right now,” Lance whispers, and somehow Keith feels like he wasn’t meant to hear those quiet words.

“Anyway,” Lance speaks up, fingers still moving swiftly,” Once I was as beautiful as I am now, I really got into that whole beauty stuff, even picked up some classes to learn more about it.”

Keith can’t help the way his lips curve into a small smile. The image of Lance all excited in a beauty class, probably surrounded by girls is too vivid in his mind.

“Stop grinning,” Lance huffs, amusement clear in his voice, and Keith yelps when Lance slaps a wet towel to his face. “You want to make fun of me? Huh?” Lance teases, rubbing at Keith’s face.

“Why would I?” Keith asks, blinking slowly as Lance removes the towel.

He’s met with an expression he can’t read, and Lance looks at him for a few seconds too long, before he laughs through his nose and shakes his head.

“What?” Keith asks, confused.

“Nothing,” Lance simply says, but Keith catches the happy smile on his lips before he turns around to look for his next supply.

 “So,” Lance says, whirling around again, “Now the fun part begins.”

The dangerous smile on his face makes Keith’s stomach churn nervously.

“I don’t like the way you said that.”

Lance throws his head back and cackles. Keith _really_ doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

And then he sees the needle in Lance’s hand.

“Why do you need that,” Keith asks, eyebrows shooting up as he watches Lance spray something on a cotton ball.

“To open those nasty pustules,” Lance says, leaning in again to inspect him closer. This time Keith doesn’t close his eyes.

“You have a lot of really deep spots, that I can’t treat right now though,” Lance hums, probably more to himself. “Quite a few blackheads though. We’ll go for those first,” Lance states, grinning wide as he leans back to grab some tissues out of a dispenser.

“You … aren’t you disgusted by this?” Keith asks, when Lance scoots closer, fingers wrapped in the tissues, and starts prodding at Keith’s skin with quick jabs.

It’s not exactly pleasant, but it doesn’t hurt that much either; Keith still squeezes his eyes shut.

“Actually, I think it’s fun,” Lance chuckles. “Maybe I’m just weird.”

“Definitely weird,” Keith says, and laughs when Lance punches his shoulder.

Lance works quietly after that, changing his tissues twice and disinfecting Keith’s skin from time to time.

“Alright!” Lance states after a while, leaning back with a sigh. Keith’s face feels hot, pulsing a little in certain spots, but it wasn’t as bad as he expected.

“Now, the _real_ fun begins,” Lance says, which has Keith open his eyes in confusion.

“We’re not done yet?”

“No, dummy,” Lance snorts. “Now I’ll have to look at those infections, and I really don’t want to mess with them too much,” Lance mumbles.

“Why?”

“Because this will hurt like a bitch,” Lance says as he presses the disinfected cotton ball to Keith’s cheek. There’s a light prick after that – the needle - and Keith snorts in amusement.

“Please,” Keith scoffs. “I was stabbed multiple times, I doubt this could possibly be any – _motherfucker!_ ”

Keith almost jumps out of his seat the moment Lance takes two tissues and starts pressing.

Lance doesn’t even try to suppress his laughter. “I told you,” he wheezes, and Keith digs his nail into the fabric of his jeans.

“I’m pushing right at the infection, of course it’s gonna hurt,” Lance chuckles as he moves in again with the cotton ball. Keith winces at the sting of disinfection, skin pulsing in sync with his heartbeat.

“Tell me if it hurts too much,” Lance mumbles, hot breath ghosting over Keith’s skin. This time Keith braces himself for the pain, squeezes his eyes shut and squares his shoulders.

He decides that he’d rather get stabbed, when he unconsciously reaches out and squeezes Lance’s knee as a pathetic sound leaves his lips.

“Shit, you okay? Maybe we should stop this,” Lance stutters, a worried quiver in his voice. “I’m not really trained after all, and I don’t want to hurt you!”

Keith almost laughs at that. It’s a little weird that right now, in this moment, he realizes that Lance really cares for him. After they literally saved each other’s life a thousand times in battle.

Affection leaves a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“It’s okay. I trust you.”

There’s a short pause in which Keith almost opens his eyes, but then Lance speaks up again, voice so soft Keith barely hears him.

“Okay.”

Lance goes back to work then, and Keith tightly fists his hands into his own shirt, biting back small pained sounds. He can feel that Lance is just as tense, and he doesn’t want to make this any harder for either of them. Lance gives him small instructions now and then, but he works quickly.

By the time he’s done, Keith’s face feels like a swollen blob, throbbing in pain, and he blinks a few tears away as he exhales tiredly.

“Do I look as bad as I feel?” Keith groans, and he’s happy to see a small smile on Lance’s worried face.

“Probably worse.”

“Asshole.”

Lance laughs. “Your face is really red right now, so don’t look at it.”

He gets up from his stool, stretching as he tries to reach something from the top shelf. Really, how did he get that thing into this small bathroom?

Keith glances at the mirror from the corner of his eye. It can’t be that bad, right?

“I _said_ ,” Lance emphasizes, and Keith flinches,” don’t look at it!”

Keith raises his hands in a deflective manner when Lance looks at him with a pout on his lips, and hands on his hips.

“Alright, geez.”

A warm hand lands on his shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, buddy,” Lance sighs dramatically. “And now you’ll get your reward.”

“Reward?”

“Yeah,” Lance says, a wide grin playing on his lips as he holds up a small tub. “It’s time for my specialty: The calming face mask!”

“Isn’t that just food goo?”

“Rude!” Lance exclaims, unscrewing the tub. “Well, it _is_ food goo, but that stuff is the perfect moisturizer!”

Keith flinches, when Lance smooths the cold paste onto his skin, and he reflexively closes his eyes.

“It’s cold,” he complains. “And … gooey.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lance laughs, and continues his work. The face mask still smells like ordinary food goo – which makes Keith’s stomach grumble so loud Lance giggles – but the cool gel-like fluid feels like heaven on his throbbing skin. Keith shoulders relax as he revels at the soft glide of Lance’s fingers over his skin. He could sit like this for another hour.

“Now this has to stay on your face for at least fifteen minutes,” Lance says, and Keith stretches his arms over his head with a hum. “You can rest on my bed if you want.”

“Huh?”

Keith’s eyes snap open, and his arms freeze over his head.

“Relaxing is part of the experience,” Lance sighs, as he rolls his eyes and hauls Keith to his feet.

Keith doesn’t even have time to protest as he gets dragged out of the bathroom and pushed to the bed. Normally he wouldn’t let anyone manhandle him like that, but this whole situation is completely out of his expertise.

“Here, put these on as well,” Lance says, and Keith catches a pair of green headphones. Keith looks up at him, confused and overwhelmed, but he’s only met with an incredulous expression.

“What? Do I have to make you lie down and tuck you in as well?”

“No!” Keith snaps, glaring at Lance which only makes Lance laugh.

“You don’t exactly look intimidating with that green on your face.”

“Now you know why I can’t take you serious when you talk to me like that.”

“Fair enough,” Lance says. “I’m gonna clean up the bathroom, so you get nice and comfortable.”

Lance turns around, and Keith grabs the earphones tighter before he opens his mouth.

“Um, Lance?”

“Hm?” Lance pauses in the door, turning around.

“Thanks.”

Lance looks at him for a second, but then a warm smile spreads on his lips – the one that reaches all the way up to his eyes.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY GUYS, since I put a lot of real skin care facts in there, Imma list them here again for y'all LMAO
> 
> 1\. Wash your face TWICE every day - morning and evening! And don't forget to moisturize it afterwards! Make sure there's no alcohol in your products because that's BAD  
> Seriously there's a shitton to look out for in products, but you can usually find good, gentle, ph-neutral ones in drugstores for a decent price ( at least here in germany ahaha)  
> 2\. DONT use grainy peeling if you have pustules! Really you only need to exfoliate like twice a week anyway!  
> 3\. If you have to open them, NEVER touch them with your bare fingers! Always use tissues and disinfection! My sis tought me how to open them with a disinfected needle, because it's bad to press so much and it makes it easier to open them! Im sure there are tutorials on how to clean them out online, so go look that up if you have to deal with that on a regular basis! (Seriously though, technically you shouldn't mess with them at all on your own, but sometimes you just have to because they look nasty lmao)  
> 4\. Always wash your face before putting on a face mask!  
> 5\. If it's really REALLY bad: go see a doctor. There's nothing to be embarassed about, and they have professional products that will be able to help you! It can be hard to get this under control on your own, so don't hesitate to reach out! :) 
> 
> I feel kinda weird leaving skin care tipps on a fic LMAO But anyway if you want to talk about it, or need more advice don't hesitate to contact me! I can ask my sis and give you real pro advice as well! :D
> 
>  **ANYWAY I would still LOVE to know what you guys thought about this one! :D**  
>  Tell me in keysmashes alkshalkhw  
> TELL ME IN CAPS  
> Write an essay about how it made you feel  
> Or just send me a cute emoji (*´∀`*)  
> I WILL LOVE ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS :D


End file.
